


Life with Dean

by Angel_in_Conspiracy, Deans_idjit



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: All out of love, Babies, Bunker, Classic Rock, Cute, Dancing, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Drinking, F/M, Family, Fucking, Future, Grinding, Highway to Hell, Love, Music, Orgasm, Romance, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Sensations, Sex, Sexy, Smut, True Love, bang, banging, boner, dance, extreme kink, happiness, pleasure - Freeform, pony - Freeform, ropes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-16 12:20:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9270992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_in_Conspiracy/pseuds/Angel_in_Conspiracy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deans_idjit/pseuds/Deans_idjit
Summary: You dance with Dean and Sam and Jess come back from their honey moon and have dinner in the bunker with you and Dean. You have a little something to drink and things get hot, but then you agree on what you want in the future.





	1. Pony

Dean walks into the kitchen to see you making dinner while listening to Highway to Hell. You don't notice he is watching you dance and cook because of how loud the music is. You do silly little dance moves and twirl so fast you cant even see Dean smiling at you. You sing along at the top of your lungs,  
"HIGHWAY TO HELL DUN NUNUNU HIGHWAY TO HELL"  
The song ends soon after and Dean comments, "wow you got some lungs on you...no wonder you blow me away." Dean laughs and shakes all over at his joke. He was proud of himself for that one.  
"My God Dean, how long have you been there?" You turn down the music. Dean giggles, knowing you were embarrassed.  
"Long enough to know I'm glad I married you before some scum bag could scoop you up and keep you for himself."  
Another song can be heard in the background, All out of love. It was the song you and Dean danced to at your 'wedding'. It wasn't much of a wedding, but you didn't care cause all you wanted to do was be with Dean forever.  
Dean walks over, setting his beer on the counter, and turns up the music. He comes up behind you slowly, rapping his arms around your abdomen as you stir the soup, his head resting on your shoulder. He watches your movements, then turns you around and pulls you close and serenades you with his husky voice.  
"I'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you  
I know you were right believing for so long  
I'm all out of love, what am I without you  
I can't be too late to say that I was so wrong. I want you to come back and carry me home. Away from this long lonely nights."  
You snuggle close to him, laying your head on his chest, swaying to the music. The vibrations of his voice echo through your body. His hands wander your body slowly massaging you. Tears fill your eyes.  
"How did I get so lucky Dean? I never put on any makeup or decent clothes. Hell I'm pretty sure I've worn this AC/DC tank top for 3 days and you don't give one fuck. You're something special." Dean rests his chin on your head, still swaying to the music and occasionally singing along and spinning you around.  
"I love you" Dean says in a caring voice, you had only heard him say it a few times before. You heard it the first time he told you he loved you, when he proposed, and when you got married and he cried like a baby at the small ceremony. The song ends and you look up into Dean's enchanting green eyes and just admire him.

Sam walks into the bunker with his wife Jess.  
"Oh my god it reeks of a chick flick moment in here. God I hope you weren't about to do it on the counter next to our dinner." Sam says as he walks down the steps to the kitchen.  
"As far as you know... we didn't." Dean winks at Sammy trying to freak him at the thought. You and Dean laugh and you go and greet Jess by hugging her, talking about normal stuff, how was the honey moon, how are you etc. 

Sam and Jess got married not too long ago and just got back from a honeymoon. You all determined you would live together in the bunker for a while because it was the cheapest option.  
Sam brought in the last of the suitcases from the trip and the rest of the few boxes from Jess' old apartment. Thankfully, she basically already lived there so most her stuff was at the bunker anyways.

You all sat down and reminisced about how you met each other. You had met Dean on a hunt for the dark lord, you both were trying to kill him. He was the main source of all the abnormal creatures including vampires, demons, shifters, and almost anything harmful that wasn't in the so called 'normal' world. The first time you guys met Dean was smitten by your looks. You thought you looked like a mess, but Dean saw it as not needing anything to look or feel beautiful. Working on the case together really showed how good of a team you are.  
Thinking back, life was bad back then, but now since most of the things to be hunted are gone, life is simpler. There are still enough cases to keep you occupied, but it takes most of the stress off. 

You were a skilled cook, the soup was great, but Sam insisted on teasing you all the more. He gives Jess a look and says, "Does this soup taste funny to you, Jess?"  
"Yeah it does a little bit."  
"Y/N are you sure Dean didn't distract you from making dinner?"  
"Sammy, you overestimate how long Dean takes to 'distract' me."  
"You really had to stoop that low Y/N." You, Sam and Jess bust out laughing, and not seconds later Dean loosens up and laughs. You say, "It's okay babe." You lean over and kiss him. "I know you can last at least a solid a two minutes."  
"Just kick a man while he's down," Dean giggles. "I'm a lucky man." You and Dean lovingly look into each others eyes and Sammy says, "I'm pretty sure there is a certain length you have to be, to be considered a man."  
Dean throws a roll at Sam and you say, "Oh trust me he is plenty man." You caress Dean's leg under the table and wink at him.  
Y'all laugh and talk and eat together before Sam and Dean move to the library to drink and go over some cases. You and Jess do the dishes and continue to talk.  
"How was the honeymoon on the islands?"  
"Oh my gosh Y/N it was amazing. We had a little hut that stayed in the water, and there was clear glass where we could see to the water while indoors...Ya know having sex in the water is not as fun as you'd think. Especially since I'm practically with a giant."  
You guys laugh and you comment, "I'll erase that off my bucket list."  
You pull out the liquor and pour your drinks of choice. You downed a shot a few minutes before you both brought drinks to your husbands. Once the little bit of alcohol kicked in you were feeling sexy.  
Every time you drank a little bit of something, whether it be hard liquor, wine or something fruity, you felt sexy, as long as you weren't drunk. You grabbed your drinks and Jess grabbed the hers, then you two walked in. You strut over to Dean, swaying with each step. He notices your walk. When you reach his chair you say, "Hey babe." He rubs the inside of your right thigh, "Well hello beautiful. Thank for my drink, I was just running out." He smiles at you. You hand him his drink and plop down in his lap. Dean whispers in your ear, "Someone's feeling frisky," in his seductive voice as he wraps his left arm around you touching your thigh. Jess sits next to Sam, both of them clearly getting tired after the long flight and drive. You all finish drinking, talking and laughing and Sam looks over to Jessica and says he's going to bed. She agrees and he says,  
"Okay guys were going to settle in for the night and get some rest."  
"Goodnight," you and Dean say simultaneously. Sam and Jess walk to their room and get comfortable, unboxing some of their stuff, and putting on comfy clothes. 

"Now that we're alooone..." you stand up and grab Dean's hand, motioning him to leave his drink. You guide him to the radio and plug in the aux cord to your phone and play Pony, the sexiest. When it starts to play Dean smirks.  
"If you're trying to subtly hint you wanna fuck, the subtle part is well... non-existent."  
You bite your lower lip and pull Dean to his chair, shoving him into it but not too hard. You straddle him, and surprisingly he starts to sing along, "Takes me to my limits Girl when I break you off  
I promise that you won't want to get off." As he sings he grabs your ass and pulls you even closer, "If you're horny lets do it, ride it, my pony, my saddle's waiting, come and jump on it"  
You laugh at how many lyrics Dean knows.  
"Hahah. My God Dean. How you do know that many lyrics?"  
"Ha it's my guilty pleasure song."  
"God I love you."  
You kiss him. Running your fingers through his hair, you give it a tug. Your kiss first starts out in a loving and appreciative way, but turns heated and passionate. Dean's hands run up and down your back and ass, through your hair sending sparks throughout your body. His hands leave burning trails of sensation up and down your sides. You kiss the left over taste of beer on his lips, so soft, his manly musk enchanting you. You feel his length hardening more and more as you grind against him over his tight jeans. He kisses your neck, working his way down, slowly but surely. He grabs the bottom of your tank top and pulls it over your head leaving you in only a bra and jeans. He skillfully kisses you and unclasps the bra in seconds. Dean grasps your boobs, rolling your nipples between his fingers, his eyes filled with lust. "Fuck I want you," he says it as if his boner wasn't obvious enough clue. You kiss him again only more aggressively this time. You slip down so you're on your knees right in front of your husband. He watches you intently as you undo his belt and pull down his pants. His boxers and your pants, the only thing keeping you both from demolishing each other. You can't wait any longer. You rub his cock through his boxers making him almost fully erect. At the same time you unbutton your pants and pull them off slowly. Practically ripping Dean's boxers off, you begin pumping his length with your hand. "Mmm blow me away baby," Dean groans. You lick your lips and starts sucking is cock. Rhythmically you take him deeper each time, making him groan louder. Resisting your gag reflex you take his full length down your throat, balls deep. You massage his balls with your free hand, which he's always loved. You slowly release his cock from your mouth and lick the tip of his blood filled dick to tease him a little. The folds of your vagina are soaking wet, ready for Dean to enter you. Dean starts singing again. "If you're horny lets do it, ride it, my pony. My saddle's waiting, come and jump on it" you laugh at him and mock him by saying, while still pumping his cock, "If you're trying to subtly hint you wanna fuck, the subtle part is well... non-existent"  
"No. You did not just mock me like that," Dean's says and smiles. He stands up and throws you over his shoulder and smacks your ass as he brings you to the bedroom. While he walks you grab at his perfect ass, muscular and toned. While still standing he lowers you so he's holding two handfuls of ass and is less than an inch from entering you. He sits on the bed and instantly fills you with his dick. "Fuck Dean"  
"Well I'm glad you know who your sleeping with," Dean winks at you. You slowly move up and down on him, taking him easily cause of how wet he makes you. You run your hands over his abs and chest and reach for his mouth, you put you finger in his mouth, "God damn you're so good." You lean forward and kiss him, and he takes advantage of the situation and flips you over. He begins thrusting faster, his tip hitting your g-spot so well. He pins down your arms and he sets the pace. Fast, but not so fast you both get off in seconds. Waves of ecstasy move through your body as Dean keeps you on the edge of orgasm. He slows down his pace and releases one of your hands so he can rub your clit in circular motions. He moans at the sight of you, grunting with each powerful thrust. Fuck Dean was good. He keeps your riding on the edge of orgasm. "Fuck Dean mooore please," you beg.  
He thrusts harder and faster and rubs your clit even faster. You arch your back, but Dean pins you down so you can't move, making it even better. You moan over and over. "Fuuuuck Dean ohmygod yeeeesss-" You practically scream as he sends you over the edge. You orgasm longer then ever before. "Oh-my-fuck." You gasp.  
Dean flips under you so you are riding him again, not even giving you a chance to recover. Your muscles still twitching from the intensity.  
You bounce at a steady pace on him, watching his facial expressions of pleasure. You lean back on your arm, leaning on Dean's thigh for support. Dean loves watching your boobs bounce in rhythm. He starts to touch your clit again swollen with blood. "OH Yeeesss mmmm so close baby," you exclaim feeling another orgasm ahead. He puts his two fingers in your mouth and you suck on them, trying not to bite them in the heat of sex. "More more fuck more" Dean, at this point was feeling his orgasm creeping up on him and he flips you over doggy style to finish you both off. He pounds you hard as if he were tenderizing meat. Shivers flow through your body, toes curling, your back arches again. "OH GOD," you gasp. Dean is fucking you so fast and hard. He doubles over and squeezes you tight as he spills inside of you. He grunts and thrusts a few more times. You roll your hips against him, shaking your ass. You flop forward, exhausted from the exertion, though Dean was always very generous during sex. Dean flops next to you also wiped. You both cuddle up close to each other skin to skin for a few minutes. You break the silence after you catch your breath,  
"Dean..." He acknowledges you talking and pulls you under his leg as he faces sideways and you face up. He cups your left breast and admires you as he waits for you to speak. You gather your thoughts and say, "We've been together 5 years now, married for 2, and I- I love you so much. And..I wanna start a family with you."  
"Baby, if I didn't want to start a family with you I would've pulled out," Dean chuckles. "But on a more serious note, I would love to start a family soon. Who knows maybe you'll get pregnant from this."  
That gave you both hope for the future, filled with love and happiness rather than sadness and fear. This would be a happy life with Dean.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hot. Kinky. Sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry took me so long to post, schools been crazy

The next morning, you wake up around 9:30am and Dean is gone. You don't think much of it besides the fact that he never gets up before you. You put on clothes and walk barefoot to the kitchen. You're still groggy from sleeping so well last night. When you see Dean in the kitchen cooking, you have to stop and make sure you aren't hallucinating. Dean never cooks; what the hell is he doing?  
"Dean what arrre you doing?"  
"Good morning, sweetheart," Dean smiles and turns to you. "I just thought I'd make us some breakfast," Dean says lovingly.  
"Okay, the jig is up. What do you want? And Dean if you ask to use the back door one more time I'm goi-" Dean cuts you off, "Aww c'mon," he says childishly, but he quickly regains his composure. "No no that's not what it's about...this time...I'm just happy that we decided to start a family and-well I thought we should celebrate." You walk over to Dean and grab his face with both hands to kiss him. "Maybe I will consider this backdoor business after all." Dean raises his eyebrows, and you wink at him. You continue walking past Dean and he partially turns around to watch your ass. He smiles and mumbles, "Yeah I bagged that." He turns back to flipping pancakes and making the bacon. You pick up a drink, alcoholic of course. Dean turns around to you nursing a glass of wine. "Y/N isn't it a little early for wine?"  
"Well," you respond, "since I may be getting pregnant soon, I'm going to enjoy drinking now. Hey, you married me. We practically have alcohol in our blood." You start speaking in a anxious voice, "Dean, how the fuck am I supposed to go almost 40 weeks without a drink? Did you know," you babbled some more, "while giving birth your vagina can-"  
"Woah woah woah Y/N I don't want to hear these details." You whisper, "Tear."  
"Oh god no-no-no I did not want to know that."  
"Did not want to know what?" Sam asks, walking into the kitchen and rubbing his eyes. "Oh nothing," you try to say casually. Sam clearly didn't look in the mirror due to his major bed head. Once you and Dean look at him you both giggle, almost spitting your wine out. Sam looks puzzled at you both, but brushes it off. "What did you guys do after we went to bed?"  
"Nothing much really..." you say. You and Dean make eye contact with each other.  
You all eat breakfast and continue with your daily routines.

Later that day Sam and Jess leave to go run some errands. You clean up a little and sit down to read. You become engrossed in the book, so much so you don't notice Dean slowly walking up behind you. He quickly blindfolds you and you yell, "WHAT THE FU-"   
"Babe babe, it's just me."  
"Fuck, Dean, you scared me." You turn around carefully, holding on to him to make sure you don't fall because you can't see anything.  
"So... do you... wanna tell me...why exactly am I blindfolded?"  
"Well I'm not going to tell you. That would ruin the surprise." He holds onto your hips and guides them as you walk. He puts a hand on your ass, of course. What else would you expect from Dean? You hold your hands in the air so you can make sure not to run into anything, even though you trust Dean. He directs you, and you attempt to figure out what turns you're taking: left, right, right, left, slight turn; where the hell his he taking me? "Oh fuck," you say as you loose track of where you're being led. He picks you up and you grip onto him as he steps down stairs slowly. They take you down somewhere you don't recognize.

When Dean reaches the bottom, he sets you down and takes off the blindfold. Your eyes try adjusting to the frighteningly dark room. Dean nudges you forward. "Babe what are you doing?" No answer, "Babe?" You say a little louder. You attempt to walk through the dark and can barely make out things right in front of you. You keep walking forward and your hands meet fabric. You scream, "OH MY GOD!" You touch the thing in front of you before realizing it's Dean. You sigh and feel his chest, neck, and head. He circles you in an intimidating way. "Let's have some fun with this," Dean says. "What's going on Dean?" He comes up close behind you, "If we're gunna make a baby, we're gunna have fun doing it." You feel chills at his words. He nuzzles his head into the crook of your neck and kisses you, slowly working his way up.  
He puts his hands around you and under your shirt.  
You turn around, kissing him, forgetting the odd location. 

Even though you've been married for a while now, Dean still makes you giggle; sends shivers running down your spine and turns you on like nothing else. The fervent kisses Dean plants on your lips become more and more desperate. You run your hands down to Dean's ass and squeeze it, pulling him into you. Before you have time to think, he pulls off your pants and shirt, not even trying to take his time. Dean disappears into the darkness again. You search to see where he's gone, but he's too quiet. The mystery of this dark room and the taste of Dean's lips lingering on yours make you wetter. You just stand there waiting for him.   
After a minute of silence, you hear something plop on the floor. You jump a little from surprise. The room is cold, making your nipples hard until you feel warm hands grip your boobs. Dean slips his hands down your side, tracing every curve. He grabs at the lace panties and starts pulling them down. Keeping his body close to yours, you bend forward and step out of your panties. "Come on baby," you taunt, encouraging Dean to hurry up. "Yes ma'am," he replies. He picked up the things he has on the floor, and you feel the weight of cuffs around your hands with Dean pulling them behind you. You bite your lip. You'd never used cuffs before, new and kinky. "Wow these play cuffs feel real," you comment. "Oh baby..." Dean responds, "they're real." He sends a sharp, fast slap to your ass. He comes up close and whispers, "If you don't like something yell: Einstein"  
"Why Einstein?" You laugh.  
"Cause there is a zero percent chance you'll say it in bed... unless you're having some weird ass fantasies." You both chuckle. Dean switches back to his role. "Get on your knees," he demands authoritatively. "Yes, Mr. Einstein," you snap back, giving him puppy submissive eyes and crouching to your knees. He tries not to laugh at that, but he can't help it. "God I love you," he picks up rope this time and wraps your feet together behind you, but leaves enough room so you still have space to open and close your legs. Dean slips a gag in your mouth and says, "Open your knees." Puzzled, you spread your knees out on the cold floor and gasp when Dean's hair grazes your vagina. The familiar feeling makes you shiver. Dean's tongue slowly begins exploring your folds. You take a deep breath through the gag, trying to stay up as you sit on Dean's face. He grasps the tops of your thighs and pushed you further onto his face. You moan; breathing muffled by the gag. Dean's brazen tongue rubbing all over your folds and around your clit. "Oohhhfffuu more." Dean works his tongue easily all over you, making you bend forward into your orgasm. You grunt at each movement of him under your center as you climax. After you finish he sits up and pulls off his clothes impatiently. "I'll help," you offer, giving him an alluring look. You lean forward, biting the top of his pants and pulling them down slowly with your mouth. His apparent erection makes you want him that much more. His boxers are brought down with his pants. He squeezes your boobs in his rough hands. "I'm gunna uncuff you to take your bra off. Are you gunna be a good girl?"  
You nod. He takes the cuffs off as you tease him with your mouth. The cuffs come off and so does your bra. You know this is your chance. You pounce on Dean, making him tip backwards and straddling him. You quickly untie your feet and bind Dean's wrists in front of him. "How the hell?" You lean over, remove the gag, and say, "Sweetie I was raised a hunter," your lips almost touching his. He struggles to get out of the ties, but your dad taught you how to tie a son of a bitch up so fast they couldn't even see you doing it. You back up so you are close to his cock, you sweep yourself over him and he twitches. You shove the gag into his mouth. God you love seeing him there, no choice but to submit. You back up even farther and grab his thick cock and stroke it a few times, his face showing the sensations. You kiss all around his length teasing him. You gently suck on his balls, rolling your tongue over his manhood. You lick your way up to the tip and dive in. His cock slams into the back of your throat as you take his full length. You hear his masked moans; you need him. You work your way back up, centering him under you. You slowly lower yourself onto him. His neck and arms strain, wanting take control. No matter how many times you fuck Dean, his cock is always breathtaking, his thickness filling you. You bounce on him, his tip rubbing your g-spot. Dean finally relaxes and lets you take control. You ride him, grabbing his arms and holding them over his head so you are leaning forwards so your boobs dangle in Dean's face. Your eyes have adjusted now and you can see his eyes glued to your bouncing tits, eyes filled with desire. Not long later you see him tense up again, knowing he is close you move faster and faster. As you do this you feel that familiar coil tightening in your stomach. Your breaths in sync, moans echoing thought this mysterious place, sending you both to climax, Dean shooting his jizz deep within you. You swing you head and body back in the pleasure of the orgasm. 

"Fuck Dean", you say standing up, almost weak in the knees. You take out the gag and Dean says, "damn you're sexy when you take control. Now untie me, bitch!" You laugh at Dean's need to get out of the skillful tie. You untie him and lay on his chest, him wrapping his arms around you and after a minute he says, "you cold babe?"  
"Yeah how'd you know"  
"Nipples are room thermometers." You sit up covering you hard nipples, acting as if you're insulted. You stand up and prance away, grabbing your clothes as you go. You make your way through the weird place and find your hand touching a flashlight. You turn it on to light up the area and realizing it's just the basement. You'd never been down there since Dean asked you not to. You run up the stairs and finally get to your room. Dean comes not too far behind. You throw your clothes on the ground and fall face first into your bed. It's now dinner time, but you and Dean are so exhausted you both pass out.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my favorite work of mine. If people enjoy this as much as I do I will be posting more chapters. Please comment anything I can improve on in my writings :)


End file.
